Emily's Kind of Valentine's Day
by Sehrezad
Summary: Emily and Derek spend a peaceful day together on Valentine's Day. Written for The Challenge from the Other Challenges on CCOAC. Established Demily.


**Emily's Kind of Valentine's Day**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Summary: Emily and Derek spend a peaceful day together on Valentine's Day. Written for The Challenge from the Other Challenges on CCOAC. Established Demily._

_When I signed up for this challenge, I was prepared for anything; I mean there is only one pairing I write in this fandom and, really, how much chance did I have to get them? And I was okay with that because I love the whole gang and it is a challenge after all. Then I actually laughed out when I found out that I had to write a Valentine's Day fic for Emily and Derek. Imagine that. Unfortunately, though, it didn't turn out to be one my greatest work but I do hope that you'll enjoy it._

* * *

Derek was sitting on the bed, back propped against the headrest and Emily peacefully slumbering next to him. His arm was slung over her shoulder and her head rested on his which gave him the perfect position to press his cheek into her black curls.

As the credits of _The Lion King_ rolled with Elton John's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" gently playing in the background, the day was slowly nearing to its end, too. Valentine's Day was slowly nearing to its end and it went by like any other day-off in the life of the couple. No flowers, no candy hearts and cheesy greeting cards... and most definitely no declaration of undying love in an overly expensive restaurant.

They slept in in the morning then Derek stepped out to get Emily's favourite muffins for a late breakfast. They spent the rest of the morning in bed talking quietly while life just went on its course outside their apartment. They left the bed to have lunch then Derek treated Emily to a foot massage while they watched some cheesy love comedy. Then they started to argue who should read _Slaughterhouse-Five_ when they both reached for the same book. Fortunately Derek managed to get a second copy from somewhere in the apartment and they settled down in the living room. A couple of chapters into the book, however, Emily decided that she wanted to go for a walk which they did. During their walk Derek risked offering to buy her a hot-dog then he watched in utter amazement as she enthusiastically devoured three of them in a row. Early in the evening they ended up back in the apartment playing a couple of rounds of rummy before finding themselves sprawled out in bed with Emily crying over _The Lion King_ even before the opening song ended.

It was a nice way to spend Valentine's Day even though they hadn't done anything they wouldn't have done any other day. They'd simply spent a slow day together, grateful for the time spent in the other's company.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked pulling Derek out of his musing.

"What?" he asked distracted as he reached for the remote control and turned off the TV.

"I just felt you chuckling. What were you thinking about?"

Derek let out another chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Just the look on your face when I showed up on your doorstep for our first Valentine's Day," he answered kissing her head. "I swear you were ready to slam the door in my face."

"Well, if my memory serves right, I did slam the door in your face," Emily told him with a reminiscing smile.

Two years ago, at Valentine's Day, Derek finally brushed up the courage to ask Emily out on a date. He wanted to do it right, though; so in the spirit of the holiday, he was armed with a bouquet of red roses, a box of chocolate hearts with a greeting card attached to it and last but not least with a huge cheesy grin that managed to be confident and charming and a tid bit timid at the same time.

Emily's look, though, when she answered the door, quickly wiped that grin off of his face and its place was taken by a confused frown.

"What the hell are you doing?" was her blunt and obviously shocked question and Derek had no other option but to explain it to her – on her doorstep – what his intentions were. Under Emily's disbelieving look he actually began to squirm.

Then Emily slammed the door in his face, telling him that he should have known her better than that.

Of course, Emily knew that she'd been acting unreasonably and that she should have felt the luckiest woman on Earth after all Derek Morgan wouldn't have gone into so much trouble for anyone but she so hated Valentine's Day.

But fortunately for her, Derek wasn't one to give up so easily. So, after slowly walking down the stairs and stopping on the street with a confounded expression, he managed to get past the fact that Emily had just sent him to a warmer climate with his roses, greeting card and all. A huge grin appeared on his face and he promptly threw the offending items into the nearest bin before jogging across the road to the deli and buying a six-pack.

Within ten minutes he was standing in front of Emily's door once again and was rewarded with a warm smile when the woman opened the door and he lifted up the six-pack as a silent plea for invitation.

They'd been together ever since.

Emily sighed in his arms. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I didn't do anything."

"That's right," Emily agreed. "Thank you for not doing anything. I really didn't feel like going out all dressed up and everything… and if you had bought me eatable under-panties like Garcia had planned to do for Kevin, I think I'd have just shot you."

At that Derek laughed out laud.

"Eatable under-panties..." he turned the idea around in his head. "Well, that's too kinky for me."

"Glad to hear that because you can forget any kind of kinky for the next twenty years."

"What? You've never been against some kinkiness," Derek husked into her ear and a huge grin erupted on his face when he heard Emily's answer.

"That was before you got home with a bottle of chocolate syrup and strawberries on my birthday."

Well, yeah, he remembered that night.

"Well, I never heard your complaining."

"You can hear me now," Emily groaned as she shifted her position to sit up against the headboard and she laid her hand on her protruding belly. Derek moved, too, to lie on his side in eye-level of her belly.

"Is she kicking?" he asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't say that," Emily sighed stroking the baby bump. "She's rather deliberately stepping on every organ she can reach. I'm quite surprised she missed my bladder."

"She feels quite comfy in there," Derek observed.

"Considering that she should have been out three days ago, yeah, she does," Emily agreed stilling her hand and leaning back with closed eyes.

Derek reached out to trace circular patterns on her large belly and he smiled when an appreciative moan escaped Emily's lips. A mischievous grin appeared on his face at that and his hand left the belly to run along Emily's side from her breast down to her hip… up and down.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked squirming a little and Derek grinned. Obviously he had reached his goal.

"You know," he started in a deep voice, his hand not abandoning her side. "The doctor did suggest sex to get you go into labour."

At that Emily actually laughed out and Derek's hand stopped mid-movement. "Well, I'm sure the doctor doesn't feel like a gigantic whale that's just swallowed an elephant." When no reply came from Derek, Emily opened her eyes and noticed the slightly hurt look in his. She sighed reaching out to stroke his face. "You do know that at the moment I feel every kind of unattractive, right?"

Derek's hurt look was replaced by a gentle, loving smile as he pushed up on his arm and placed a chaste kiss on Emily's lips.

"And you do know that you've never looked more beautiful to me, right?" he whispered.

"Well, you do know how to sweet talk a woman," Emily smirked then she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Not so long after that they were on their way to the hospital, Derek desperately trying to convince a simultaneously screaming and swearing Emily that she indeed loved him and that yes, she did agree to have his child.

**The End**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
